powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Curses
"Curses" is the first half of the twelve episode in the fifth season of The Powerpuff Girls. It is the one hundred and tenth episode overall. Synopsis Bubbles overhears a word from the Professor. She says the word to her sisters and because they like it, they start using it for all sorts of things. When people around them start acting strange they don't understand why. Plot After losing a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors (as always), Bubbles goes downstairs to the kitchen to see if dinner is ready, and overhears the Professor, who was watching a confusing cooking show, say a foul word in frustration. She pays no attention to Blossom or Buttercup asking her what's for dinner however, and goes back to coloring. After snapping a blue crayon in half, which was her favorite color, Bubbles says the word as Buttercup's block tower collapses, and then chooses the color pink for her unicorn. When asked about the word by her sisters, Bubbles thinks its a pretty word. The girls enjoy the word and try it out. The next day at school, the girls received their quizzes and, to their surprise, the girls shout the word as the recess bell rings. Ms. Keane, shocked, put the girls in time out during recess, that is, until the Hotline phone rang. The girls zip to the Mayor's office and ask him what the crisis was. He tells them that he can't open his pickle jar for his PB&J sandwich. The girls, angry with him, exclaim to him using the word. The Mayor, shocked, asks Ms. Bellum to come in to his office to wipe the girls' mouths with soap. Disgusted over the taste, the girls head on out of the office back to school until they hear that the bank was being robbed. They give the robbers what for while using the word and bring them in to the police. After school, they helped out an old lady cross the street and gave advice while saying the word. The old lady was shocked and angry at what the girls said. Bubbles later helped out another girl by getting her cat out of a tree. She, too, gave advice to the girl while saying the word. The girl, shocked, began to weep. The girls think that everyone is acting weird afterwards. Just then, they hear someone using their new word. The girls discover that it was a toilet-mouthed monster, whose cursing sounds very much like Yosemite Sam's. The girls ask it where it learned all other profanities, and it explains to them. The townspeople are shocked and cover their ears. Eventually, the girls and the monster want to fight each other because of the latter being rude. The Professor, who is late for his manicure, overhears the girls say the word while punching the monster. Shocked and angry, he asks the girls to come down. The family goes into an explanation, until Bubbles points out that she learned the word from him. Now with his anger replaces with embarrassment, the Professor informs the girls that the word is a very bad word, and apologizes to them for saying it. He whispers in their ears about what it means. The girls, shocked and embarrassed, remorse about what they have done the entire day, then remember the monster. As a way to teach it a lesson, they grab a truckload of soap and shove it in the monster's mouth. The girls inform it that "certain words are inappropriate," especially for them, as Bubbles pointed out, and put the monster in time out. As the monster is grumbling over it, Buttercup uses the word as she tells the monster to do less talking and more ****ing thinking. And the day is saved, though Buttercup gets her mouth washed out with soap. Trivia/Goofs *This episode is similar to "The Word of the Day," "Dexter's Rude Removal," "To Bleep or Not to Bleep," "Bleep!," "The Bad Word," an episode of the same last title, "Who Said That?", "The Curse of Baby Lulu," "Dinglie Danglie Doodle," "Caillou's Crossword" and "Sailor Mouth," episodes of respectively Rugrats, Dexter's Laboratory, Tiny Toon Adventures, Arthur, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Seven Little Monsters, Baby Looney Tunes, Angela Anaconda, Rolie Polie Olie, Caillou and SpongeBob SquarePants, respectively. *When Bubbles says she is going to color her unicorn pink after breaking her cyan crayon, it is a picture of a clown instead. *When Ms. Keane sends the girls to the corner while releasing the other students for recess, she isn't wearing her brown pants. *When Blossom says "Hey, Bubbles," when Bubbles first flew in their room, her shoes and stockings are gone. *In the 2002-2005 animated episode outro, Blossom and Bubbles are using their 1998-2001 forms. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers